Wings for Marie
by Panda-Chan95
Summary: Blood is the currency of the soul, of life. If a person wants to live, they must have blood running through their veins. If you want to own someone, you must take their blood as a sign of their submission to you, if you want to devote yourself to someone, you must give up your blood for that person. In the crimson eyes of a hungry vampire, blood is truly everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Panda-Chan: **Can I ask you guys a question? WHY IS THERE NOT MORE VAMPIREIZAYA AND PRIESTSHIZUO!? I love them so very much but there sadly isn't as much of it as I'd like TT^TT So~ here's my own contribution to the wonders of priest and vampire love! Also, whilst thinking this little doozy up, I just so happened to be listening to a song by the wondrous band _Tool_, and so the title came from that very song haha Hope you enjoy! Love you~! Xxx

X*x*x

There had been another death. The fifth one that week. The victim had been a girl, young with a promising future ahead of her. She'd been found just as the others had; lying in an alleyway in the city, two puncture wound somewhere on her body and her throat cut open. The police were in full belief that they were dealing with a serial killer. Well, they weren't completely wrong.

The streets were oddly quiet for nine o'clock in the evening. People already having hurried to the safety of their homes. The few people still roaming about were either ignorant or unafraid. Shizuo Heiwajima was among those who didn't fear the threat of a serial killer. In all honestly, why should he have been afraid? He was Shizuo Heiwajima for Christ sake!  
Another person who found the whole idea no-more than interesting was Izaya Orihara. The informant was no more than mildly interested in the thought of some blood-hungry human running around; they would probably be caught in due time anyway.  
The Black Rider was also on the road, though not a single person expected her to feel fear towards the person responsible for the deaths of all of those innocent people.  
The streets truly had become less bustling and noisy; the grey figures that filled the city became much less clustered as the moon replaced the sun.

"Hey man, I think I'll head home."  
_Oh don't be such a coward.  
_"Yeah, I'm with ya. It's too dangerous to be wonderin' around."  
_Oh come on, you're out in public, no-one's going to attack you here. _  
"Seeya tomorrow."  
"Yeah, seeya."  
Izaya sighed as he watched the two high school boy's part ways. Seriously, there was no threat in walking around in public. Ikebukuro had slowly become more and more boring to visit as people grew more and more afraid to go anywhere unless it was absolutely necessary. The informant found that the only enjoyment he could find going to the city anymore was to taunt and anger the Monster of Ikebukuro.  
"Izaya!" _Ah, Simon._ The information broker smiled up at the Russian man, chuckling as a pamphlet was shoved into his hand. "Izaya, you come to Russia Sushi, we have good deal on Ootoro for you today!"  
"I think I might just take you up on that offer, Simon." Izaya laughed at the large grin that spread across the Russians face.  
"Good! Very good! I will see you later! You go and enjoy sushi." Izaya nodded, waving his hand as he made his way to the sushi restaurant.

"Do you think we should get going?" Erika's voice spoke once Izaya walked through the doors of the restaurant.  
"Nah, we'll be fine here." _That'd be Dotachin. _Izaya made his way to the counter, sitting just a few seats down from the group.  
"You guys talking about the new 'killer' in town?" He questioned, bringing all attention to him.  
"Oh Izaya, hi," Erika smiled as Walker grinned next to her, "Yeah, we're talking about him."  
"Him? What makes you think it's a him?"  
"Well most of the deaths were big street thug and gang members; it'd be easier for a guy to kill people like them without causing a commotion." Izaya simply chuckled at the woman's words. Easier for a man? Perhaps she'd forgotten about a few characters known publicly as the slasher and the black rider.  
"That's an interesting thought," The informant said before ordering his meal. Truthfully, he couldn't care what these people thought. Whether the killer was a man or a woman, they would soon be caught before too many of his precious humans were killed.

_Stinks…_ Shizuo resisted the urge to bock his nose and hold his breath at the stench. It had been around all day, which meant the flea had been in Ikebukuro _all day. _But, the blonde hadn't found spotted him once, so there didn't seem to be anything to worry about. His day had gone relatively smooth, with one or two incidences that almost had him quitting his job in anger. He was just grateful that the flea hadn't been there to make matter worse and rub it in his face that he was the cause for another loss of job. Luckily, Shizuo still had many days ahead of debt collecting. One thing that had him pissed off was all this talked of a serial killer running around. Seriously, what was the big deal? It was just some psychopath who thought it was okay to get people alone in an alleyway, drain all their blood using needles or whatever and then cut their throat. No big deal, right…? Okay, so maybe there was reason for panic… But there was no-way Shizuo Heiwajima had anything to worry about. Izaya Orihara on the other hand… As skilled as that guy was with a knife and his parkour abilities, he was still a human, and if he was cornered and overpowered, he didn't have some great inhuman talent to get himself out…  
[Shizuo?] The blonde barely noticed when Celty shoved her PDA in his face, having pulled up beside the smoking man as he stood on the sidewalk, staring blankly at the cement, [Are you alright?] Shizuo simply blinked in surprise, taking in a deep breath of the cancerous smoke.  
"Yeah," He sighed, the grey cloud whooshing past his lips, "Just thinkin'…"  
[About?]  
"…Izaya…" It was both an answer to the woman's question, and an observation as his eyes caught sight of the flea just across the road, existing Russian Sushi with a box of food. "I'll talk to you later." Without waiting for a response, the man took off sprinting across the road with a loud cry of the flea's name.

The chased lasted nearly an hour, with Izaya dodging numerous signs and vending machines as the blonde charged after him. This was the only thing the city had going for it anymore, in Izaya's opinion, aside from the clients and gangs, Shizuo provided him with the most entertainment.  
Without a second thought, the informant turned sharply down an alleyway, grinning all the way as the ex-bartender followed behind. The grin didn't last long, however, as the noir haired man stopped short towards the end of that alley, his eyes focused on the large lump like figure hidden in the shadows. His ears vaguely picked up the sound of Shizuo running up behind him, and the time seemed to run in slow motion. The strange lump began to move slightly, part of it rising up to show that it was not just some strange lump, but a person. Well, two people to be specific, one on top of the other, and as the one currently sitting up turned to look at Izaya, he felt his heart jump and his breath catch in his throat. For a moment, he was immobilized, stuck on the spot as that figure rose to stand, stepping over the body on the ground and moving to emerge from within the shadow. Izaya's feet moved of their own free will, turning and running, barely noticing as his shoulder bumped against Shizuo's. He looked over his shoulder for only a second, his eyes looked past the slightly shock blonde to the figure staring after him, it's blood red eyes glowing at him from the shadows.

X*x*x

"Shinra," Izaya paced around his apartment, his cellphone pressed firmly against his ear, "I saw it Shinra."  
"_Saw what?"_ The doctor had clearly been asleep when the ravenette called, _"Izaya what did you see?"  
_"The killer," The informant fell back on his couch, running his fingers through his hair, "Shizu-Chan was there as well…"  
_"Are you both alright? Where are you now?"  
_"I'm back home but… You uh… Maybe you'd wanna call Shizu-Chan. I don't know what happened to him."  
_"I'm sure he can handle himself. He's probably dragged them to the cops already-"_  
"It wasn't human!" Izaya couldn't help but blurt the words out, "That thing was not human. There's no way…"  
_"How do you know? How do you even know it was the same killer the police are after?"  
_"Trust me Shinra… Just call the protozoan…" Without another word, the informant snapped his phone just, letting out a sigh before tossing it off to the side. He raised a hand in the air, staring up at it as it shook ever so slightly. He had no-idea what it was, but he was afraid… He was afraid of that thing in the alleyway.  
Vaguely, he wondered about Shizuo; about whether or not the brute made it out of there. _Of course he did…_ Izaya closed his eyes and smiled lightly, _He's too stubborn to let something like that kill him. _He flinched ever so slightly as thunder sounded in the distance. Cracking an eye open, he glanced out towards the window, watching the heavy clouds approaching slowly. The stars were being shrouding in darkness as the clinched their way closer.

There was a storm coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Panda-Chan: **Woo! So it appears people have an interest in this little tale! Haha It may take me a little while to update this, same with my other story, since I'm super busy with work and everything, but I'll do the best I can! Love you guys! Xo

X*x*x

_Huh… It's gonna rain soon…_ Shizuo stared up at the sky, his hands shoved in his pockets as he began to walk away from the police station. Really, how many times did he have to tell them that no, he was not the killer, and yes, he was aware that being found near a dead body without having called the police-yet-was suspicious. It took him nearly two hours to convince them that he hadn't killed that business man in the alley. Hell, he'd barely caught a glimpse of the actual killer as they disappeared over the back wall, leaving Shizuo and the dead body alone to be found by some wondering girl with the vocal chords of a freakin banshee.  
His phone had run almost none stop throughout the interrogation, and Shizuo was forced to put it on silent least he wanted to hand it over.  
"Shinra…" The blonde murmured as he flipped the mobile open, a vein near popping at the sight of fourteen missed calls from the doctor. With a sigh, he dialed the number, holding it to his ears as he listened to it ring one… twice… thrice…  
_"Shizuo!"_ The blonde nearly had to pull the damn phone away from his ear at the sound of his friend shouting his name.  
"What'd you want?"  
_"Izaya called earlier and said I might have to check to see if you were alright. He said you both had a run in with that new serial killer!"  
_"Huh… So that's who that was? Well, tell the flea I'm still alive and kickin' and ready to kill his ass."  
_"Were you attacked at all? Did you get a look at their face?"  
_"If I did, I wouldn't have had to be questioned by the cops."  
_"So that's where you were…? Well, at least you're alright. Come by my house when you can okay?"  
_"Sorry, not can do. I got work tomorrow." Shizuo didn't bother to wait for a goodbye as he snapped the phone shut, shoving it into his pocket.

X*x*x

"Izaya, I'm leaving early today." Namie stood in the doorway to Izaya Orihara's apartment, her handbag tucked neatly under her arm.  
"Hmm? Why's that?" The info broker didn't even bother to look up from his computer screen, already having guessed that his secretary would do this. Honestly, it was the fifth day in a row that she'd gone home early.  
"You know why." That statement was the last spoken as the woman turned at walked out, leaving Izaya to his own thoughts. Even Namie Yagiri was afraid to be out too late at night at the thought of the killer running around the city.  
It had been three days since Izaya first encountered the red eyed murderer in the alleyway, and he still couldn't get it out of his mind. He could see it all so vividly; the outlining shape of the figure, so nimble and thin, the crimson eyes staring directly into his own with a strange familiarity, and the uncontrollable hammering of his heart as he saw the blood pooling out from the shadows.  
"Damn it…" The man sighed, leaning back in his chair and staring up at the roof. Shinra had told him that Shizuo was fine, which somehow didn't surprise him at all; it wasn't in that brutes nature to die at all. Izaya had never thought of himself as a man who scared easily, yet there he was, sitting in his swivel chair, trying to stop his hand from shaking at the mere thought of the killer in the shadows.  
Had it followed him home? Had it targeted him in any way? He did, after all, see it, regardless of whether or not he saw a face, he was still a witness of sorts. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in three days because of something that may or may not want him dead; and may or may not be _human._ It wasn't within his own nature to fret like this, to worry about simple theories, but he couldn't help it.  
Running a hand through his hair, Izaya stood from his chair, letting out a frustrated sigh. He needed sleep, that was all. Once he'd had a good rest, he would be able to think properly again. He made his way to the kitchen, looking to fix himself a snack before diving into his night time ritual. But as he reached into his refrigerator, he felt his entire body freeze up, each muscle locking into place as his ears picked up the sound of his name.  
_"Izaya…~" _It was so soft, so quite it was almost like a lullaby being carried by the wind. The voice was that of which belonging to a young woman, given the pitch and gentle tone, and it seemed as though whoever called his name was not in the apartment, but had somehow gotten into his mind, singing his name with such a sweet tone that had his eyes falling shut and his body collapsing on the kitchen floor.

X*x*x

Shizuo had never really taken the time to notice how much the city had quieted down since the murderer had shown up. He found it odd, to be able to move through the usually crowded streets with ease, not having to bother worrying about running into someone and knocking them over or causing a fight. It was so… strange. The usually human filled nightlife had begun to disintegrate.  
Adjusting his glasses, Shizuo glanced around at the few people still out and about, his wandering gaze soon landing on some high school girl. He'd seen her before, recognizing her over-done make up and long hair with a color that reminded him vaguely of sawdust. The kid looked so… out of it though, with half lidded eyes staring into the mouth of an alleyway, her mouth opened slightly as she began to walk deeper into that alley, disappearing from sight.  
With slight panic in his veins, the blonde followed the girl, his feet thudding on the ground as he ran. He stopped dead at the mouth of the alley, he eyes focused on the school girl as she just stood there in the middle of the alleyway, her shoulders drooped ever so slightly as a hand appeared at her shoulder, a pale hand with finger nails like black claws. That hand pushed the girls hair from her neck, exposing the skin to whoever stood in front of her. And as Shizuo watched with wide eyes and a hammering heart, the person standing before the school girl moved, their face inches from the girls skin. That was when Shizuo saw a flash of red and then a set of long, razor like fangs dug into the girls neck. He heard the kid gasp sharply, her whole body tensing as a pair of lips replaced those fangs and sucked slowly as the blood gathering at the small wounds. Shizuo wanted to do something, he knew he had to do something, but he couldn't _move,_ he couldn't make his legs or his voice work. He could only watch as that kid got the life drained out of her, one pale clawed hand digging into the back of her shoulder as the other buried into her hair, long fingers tangling in the locks and holding on tightly. The blonde couldn't make out much of the killer, only those hands and a hair of vibrant red hair, like the red of a candy-apple. It was only when the school girl fell did Shizuo get a good look at the murderer. It was a young woman, her flawless pale face looking to belong to that of a twenty year olds, but her crimson eyes and her clawed hands were much older. Her red hair was short, cut a few centimeters above her shoulder and kept out of her face with black pins. She was clothed in an odd attire of dark green shorts and a equally green vest buttoned over a long sleeved white blouse with a neat little purple bow tied under the collar. Her eyes stared down at the girl who had fallen in front of her largely heeled black boots before she move, kneeling down as she reached into the top of her right boot, pulling out a long golden blade and straddling the fallen high school student.  
"The final victim," Shizuo heard the woman whisper as she dragged the blade across the girl throat, cutting the skin easily, "At last, it's time to wake up my prince…" That was when Shizuo noticed the gun holster around her left thigh, housing a black pistol snuggly. He stared at the woman in horror, watching as she looked up at the sky, a smile on her blood stained lips as her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. _"Izaya…~"_

Shizuo had never run so god damn fast in his life. The moment those horrifyingly red eyes turned to him, he got his legs moving and he sprinted so fast out of there that even he hadn't realized he'd started running. His destination was simply; since who better to give protection over a supernatural creature, then another supernatural creature. _Get to Shinra and Celty's place._

X*x*x

_Uh… My head hurts…_ Izaya groaned as he rolled onto his back, his eyes refusing to open as he yawned and stretched before snuggling back against his pillow.  
_...Pillow…?_ The last thing he could remember was going to fetch food before bed, his hand barely brushing the leftover ootoro when he… he heard that voice, that soft voice that sent him falling to the floor, his vision, and memory, going black afterwards. So… _How the hell did I get into my bed!?_  
"Izaya…" He practically turned to stone at the sound of his name, once again spoken in a gentle whisper, though this time it was not a sleep inducing lullaby carried on the wind, this time, it was so close, close enough that he could feel the cool breath of whoever had spoken.  
His eyes flew open, his mind snapping to attention as his gaze was met with a pair of eyes that matched the color of the blood that stained the lips above him. He opened his mouth to speak, to cry, to scream, but nothing came out. Instead, it was the woman who spoke, her face moving close enough to his own that her red hair tickled his skin as she whispered. "Wake up."  
The pain was almost instant. A sharp, relentless pain that pierced through his stomach and made its way up his spine and though his limbs. He gasped and he cried and he rolled over to curl into a ball as if that would help.  
"I didn't realize the effects would be so quick," The woman straightened away from the bed, her eyes holding a stare of complete indifference as she placed a finger to her bottom lip. "I shall return in a moment… You need something to eat, that is all." He could barely hear her over the pounding in his ears as she moved to his bedroom door. "We will get you back on your feet again, my Prince."

X*x*x

**Panda-Chan: **There you go~! More shall be explained in future chapters my lovelies! There is a method to this madness I assure you! Hehe I wrote the majority of this on the train I'm currently a passenger on, so I've been like, huddled in my little corner typing away haha Anywho, what do you think so far? I have other OC's incoming, but they won't be in it a great deal, though they are crucial to this little plot I have cooking for you~!


	3. Chapter 3

"I should have known!" Shinra didn't even get a chance to say hello as Shizuo burst through his front door, panting like an unfit dog, "I should have fucking_ known_!" The blonde stormed through the front hall and into the living room, too pissed to sit as he just paced around the room, completely ignoring the shocked and confused Dullahan standing in the doorway.  
"What should you have known?" Shinra brushed past his beloved and cautiously moved over to his fuming friend.  
"The fucking flea is involved with that killer!" Shizuo near roared, "She knows him! Which means he's probably responsible for all of those people dying!"  
"Wha-How do you know that for sure?" The doctor blinked in question as the blonde turned to growl at him.  
"I saw her in an alley, she killed some kid and said Izaya's name," The fury in his eyes was all but crushing Shinra's ability to be comfortable near the man, "I'm going to _kill him_!"  
"Shizuo calm down! We don't know if Izaya really does have something to do with this killer!" Shinra took hold of the man's shoulders, an action that could have him dead if he were anyone else, "What if she's going after him? Maybe he's her next victim. He sounded pretty damn shaken up when he called me the other night…"  
"You know Izaya as well as I do Shinra, he's a lying rotten flea! He was probably just feeding you bullshit to stay in the clear!" The blonde shoved the doctor away, storming towards the front door.  
"Shizuo where are you-"  
"I'm going to kill that flea!" _Slam._

Red. That was the only color that Shizuo could see as he stormed through Ikebukuro; red like the blood that stained the ground beneath the dead girl, red like the color of the killers hair, red like the _fleas _eyes. The blonde couldn't remember the last time he was so mad, so uncontrollably mad; it was like something in his mind had just switched and his anger flared through his entire being like a disease. The thought of Izaya being in league with that murderous woman sent spikes of fury down his spine. He couldn't help but picture the flea in her place; long fangs flashing from behind his sinister grin, red blood tainting his pale lips, his eyes near glowing in the darkness. The image was enough to make his blood boil and bubble within his veins.  
Shizuo vaguely noticed as light droplets of rain began to fall, only to then become an unrelenting attack from the dark clouds above. Lightning struck, illuminating the stormy sky before a roar of thunder soon followed. The storm had arrived.

He had made his way through the rain into Shinjuku, soaked to the bone as the downfall refused to end. The storm only grew heavier as the blonde drew closer to his targets apartment building, the loud cracking of thunder and bolts of pure electricity only seeming to fuel his intent. He eyes were focused ahead, trained on his path as it seemed as though nothing could distract him. However, there was one thing that caught his eye that made him stop dead in his tracks, one glimpse of a flash of red to increase the anger inside burning inside him.  
Standing just a few meters to his right, veiled in the heavy rain, was the woman. Her eyes stared into his with a knowing gaze, as if to tell him that she _expected _him to show up, as if she was _waiting_ for him.  
"You know Izaya right?" He practically had to shout the question over the storm. The woman gave no reply, merely opting to give him the slightest of smiles before turning and walking ahead of Shizuo.  
He hadn't a clue why he followed her, staring at the back of her head with fury filled eyes. Just the sight of her had his heart racing in anger, almost as strongly as the fleas own presence did. He knew where she was leading him, recognizing the streets as he passed through; yet it was only when they stood outside of the building did Shizuo really register what was happening. "You two planning to kill me, huh?"  
"No," She finally spoke, "Nothing like that." She moved forward, leading the blonde inside the building and into the elevator.

Every fiber of his being was telling Shizuo that he should not be standing beside that woman as the elevator took them to Izaya's floor. He knew he should have split her skull the moment she was within reach, but he couldn't; why? One word, really. Curiosity.  
"Who are you?" He blurted out the question, almost as a way to fill the silence. The woman turned her eyes to him, a small smile forming on her lips.  
"My name is Hannah Valentine," She bowed her head in a polite gesture, "And your name is Heiwajima, yes?"  
"That's… That's my last name, yeah." Shizuo's tone held nothing but confusion and caution, his eyes never leaving that gun holstered on her thigh, "_What_ are you…?"  
"You will soon find out." Hannah smiled as the elevator doors slid open, allowing the two to step out; Shizuo never let the woman get behind him.  
They reached the door to the informant's apartment and Shizuo was almost reluctant to follow the woman inside.  
"He's in his room." Hannah stood to the side, allowing Shizuo to step through the door. There were no lights on inside, the place illuminated only by the sudden cracks of lightning. The blonde was hesitant to walk ahead of the woman, his body tense and ready for any attack. He moved slowly, carefully, inching closer to the bedroom door. He could feel his heart pounding in his head, almost loud enough to block out the sounds of the thunder roaring outside.  
The blonde took a deep breath, holding it as he reached his hand out and placed it upon the door knob, jolting away for a second as a particularly loud crash of thunder startled him. _Man up Shizuo._ Shaking his head, he wrapped his fingers around the knob, twisting it the shoving the door open.  
The room was just as dark as the rest of the place, the violet curtains at the wall sized window allowed the blue light of the lightning to path the room in a beautiful glow whenever the sky send a grand bolt. Upon the bed that sat against the middle of the left wall, was a figure, curled up on top of the covers. Shizuo barely heard the sound of gasping and whimpering over the storm.  
"Izaya…?" The man in the bed moved at the sound of his name, pulling his head from the pillow and looking up at the blonde, and Shizuo felt his heart stop.  
Staring up at him was a pair of gleaming red eyes, glowing in the darkness, and when the room was once again illuminated by the storm, the blond saw those pale lips part in small gasp, just enough to allow a glimpse of the pair of fangs protruding from the ravens gums.  
Shizuo made to turn and run, but he was met with the feel of the barrel of a gun pressed to the back of his skull as the click of the gun being cocked rang through his ears.  
"Tsugaru Heiwajima was a priest," Hannah spoke as she began to force Shizuo to walk closer to the bed, "A hunter who specialized in the killing of vampires. He retired some years ago and had a family," Shizuo's knees hit the edge of the bed, "You do look so much like your grandfather, Shizuo Heiwajima."  
"I thought you said you weren't gonna kill me." The blonde said quietly, his eyes never leaving Izaya as he began to push himself up. The gasping man looked almost lost as he moved closer to Shizuo, his eyes not quite focused, but somehow seeming fixed on the blondes neck.  
"You won't die from this," Hannah stated coolly, "So long as he doesn't drink too much."  
"What do you mean drink!?" Shizuo near panicked as he felt a pair of sharp fangs graze his skin. He took hold of the fleas head, pulling him back far enough to look at his face. He looked so desperate, so _hungry._  
"He needs to feed," The woman said, "If he doesn't, one of two things will happen. He'll either die of the starvation… Or he will go mad and kill whoever he gets his hands on." Shizuo was silent, his eyes staring into Izaya's as a pair of newly clawed hands placed themselves over strong tan ones.  
"You… You're sure he won't kill me…?" The blonde watched as tears of pure pain formed in those red eyes.  
"He will not."  
"…Alright…" Shizuo felt Izaya's hands press lightly against his chest, the black claw digging into his shirt as he guided him slowly to his neck. Holding onto raven hair with one hand, Shizuo used the other to tug his collar down, allowing Izaya easier access to the blood he so craved. The was the ghost of a breath against his skin, sending a chill down his spine before he felt a pair of pointed fangs bury themselves in his neck, the feel of them sliding out just so those cold lips could slowly suck the blood from his wounds set his skin alive with goosebumps.  
It was a strange feeling, to have someone draining the crimson from his veins. It wasn't as painful as he had thought, though he did feel an odd tingling sensation building up underneath the vampires lips. He knew now that he couldn't turn away from this whole ordeal once it was over. He had a feeling that Hannah wouldn't allow him to walk away.  
He was stuck with the vampire Izaya.

X*x*x

**Panda-Chan: **Omnomnomnom bloooooood lol So here's chapter 3 for you guys, this is the scene I was thinking about to _Wings for Marie-Tool _that got me writing this story! I've been wanting to get to it so badly haha Anywho, hope you enjoyed, there will be more to come! Xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Panda-Chan: **Holy cow guys, we're in 2014 already! Last year went so fast for me! Got a hairdressing apprenticeship, and the boss-man says he's super proud of my progress in the past six or so months! So that means I actually have a career lined up after years of doubting that I'd be able to hold a stable job :D Woooooo! Anywho, enough about me, let's get on with the chapter~! Xoxo Love you all~ Hope 2014 brings you luck and loads of happiness!

X*x*x

"_You'll certainly miss the warmth of the day, so I want you to simply relax and enjoy your last glimpse of the rise and fall of the sun."_

Hannah leaned against the bedroom window, her shoulder pressed against the glass as her eyes were fixated on the rain veiled moon, her sharp ears listening to the steady breathing of the blonde lying upon the bed. The prince had taken his fill, which seemed too much for the priest's grandson to handle, causing him to fall unconscious in Izaya's hold .  
The sound of a groan and gentle movement caught the woman's attention, which soon bought her gaze to turn to the bed. Shizuo was stirring, about to wake up as the first beams of sun inched over the horizon. He was definitely in for a surprise.  
"Heiwajima," She said sternly as his eyes opened and the beginnings of panic spread over his face, "Do not move, or else he will kill you." The blonde heeded her words, staring with wide eyes down at the raven man sleep atop him. "He's exhausted, and an exhausted vampire woken too soon from slumber is dangerous."  
"Y-yeah… okay," The blonde slowly turned his eyes to her, "But, uh, why is he asleep _ on top_ of _me_?!" Hannah sighed at the hissed question, pushing herself from the window and making her way around the bed.  
"He's belly was full and his eyes were heavy. It's like feeding a tired baby and putting them to bed, they sleep where they're placed; and when you fell onto the bed, he was still drinking." She walked to the door, placing her hand against the frame and looking to the ground. "He'll be thirsty when he wakes, though he will not need so much. See that you feed him." Shizuo didn't even have time to demand why the hell it was even his problem.  
With an angry sigh and a small string of curse words, the blonde let his head fall back into the sheets. "It's gotta be a dream," The whispered statement was a pathetic attempt at trying to reassure himself, "A stupid, fucked up dream… Just a-"  
"Shizu-Chan?" The blonde practically turned to stone as that soft, raspy voice filled his ears. He lifted his head slowly, his eyes meeting the blood red orbs that now stared at him. It was so freaking unnerving seeing Izaya looking so lost, so clueless and in need of an explanation. The man always new everything, always three steps ahead of everyone else. But at that moment, as he looked at Shizuo with those near enchanting eyes, he seemed as though he knew _nothing_.  
"Izaya, just… just don't freak out or anything, okay?"  
"What's going on Shizu-" The horrific scream that spilled from Izaya's lips had Shizuo's ears ringing. In less than a second, the raven man practically flew across the room, his back hitting the wall with such force that it cracked around him. Shizuo sat up almost as fast as Izaya had moved, staring at the flea with wide eyes. It took the blonde a moment to see the smoldering flesh of the flea's right cheek. _The sun…_ He gazed towards the window, squinting as the morning beams hit his eyes. With a groan, he stood from the bed, moving to the window and drawing the large curtains closed.  
"There, nothing to worry about." He turned to Izaya, who had slid down to the ground, "You were pretty damn fast just then…" He walked closer to the shivering flea, watching in shock as the skin began to slowly heal.  
"What's happening to me…?" The informant buried his face in his shaking hands, "… I can't feel my heartbeat, but… I can hear yours… I can smell…" He trailed off as he glanced up at the blonde, "You're bleeding…" Shizuo blinked, the whispered statement registering in his mind as his eyes glanced down at his chest. There were around six claw marks down his torso that had torn through his vest and shirt and cut into his skin. The flea must have accidentally clawed at him when the sun hit his face. He hadn't even noticed.  
"Huh… Maybe I should go clean that up or something…" He murmured to himself, barely aware of the vampire slowly standing and moving towards him. It was only when Izaya had reached out, his finger lightly touching the bleeding wounds, did Shizuo notice him. "What are you…?" His voice trailed into nothing as frowned, watching as Izaya lowered his head and a wet tongue brushed against his cut flesh. _See that you feed him._ Hannah's words played over in his mind as he sighed. There was no fighting this. He took hold of the flea's shoulders and pushed him away. "Before you complain," He began to unbutton the vest, then the shirt, "This'll make it easier. Just, uh, don't bite this time, okay?" As soon as the clothing was removed, Izaya was on him again, his long tongue lapping up the blood as the cold lips suck lightly. Shizuo fought to control his heartbeat, but the feel of that mouth on his skin sent those tingles through his chest. He looked down at the other man as he heard a short sigh. The thin man moved from scratch to scratch, drinking in the blood hungrily, his hands were gripping onto the blondes waist tightly, the claws digging into his skin and drawing more crimson droplets, the smell making Izaya all the more desperate for the taste.  
Shizuo stared down at the flea, his eyes focused on that head of noir hair that brushed his skin lightly. He could feel himself grow light headed as his fingers weaved into the dark locks, gently tugging the vampire away. When the pair of glowing eyes snapped up to meet his, he simply frowned and took the man's shoulders, forcing him to stand straight. "Not too much." Izaya stood back, a hand coming up to wipe away excess blood.  
"What's happened to me…?" The man's voice was so quiet, barely a whisper.  
"You're a vampire," Hannah's voice sounded from the doorway, "You are the Vampire Prince Izaya, son of Queen Lalyan and King Avarichi." She moved closer to the pair, her eyes staring into Izaya's, "You're powers have returned to you, though I fear your memory will not. That is why I am here," She placed a hand over her unbeating heart, "I am Hannah Valentine, and it is my duty to protect you."  
"Protect?" Shizuo interrupted, "If he's so powerful, why does he need protecting?"  
"Because… The princess Tishanna," Hannah placed her hand on the prince's shoulder, "Your elder sister… Wants your head on a pike."

X*x*x

**Panda-Chan: **Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Izaya's in danger~ Stay tuned to find out more about Izaya's past life and his family~! Haha Hope you enjoyed guys! Till next time~! Xoxo


End file.
